Les Z'amours (Docteur et River Song)
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le Docteur et River Song participent au jeu télévisé des Z'amours (après angels take manhatan); juste un petit one-shot parodique d'une émission du jeu tv (les questions originaires d'une véritable émission)


TEX

Bonjour et bienvenue aux Z'Amours !

Venant de Lyon, nous avons aujourd'hui Michel et Jeanne Poisson en rouge ! En jaune nous avons un couple homosexuel marié de Belges : Antoine et Mike Geaderhein et enfin en bleu, nous accueillons aujourd'hui Le Docteur et River Song. De Leadworth… Euh, c'est où, Leadworth ?

RIVER

Je t'avais dit de penser à une autre ville !

DOCTEUR

Tu préférais que je dise qu'on venait d'où ? La Lune, Gallifrey ?

RIVER

C'est en Angleterre. Mais ce n'est pas important, on n'y vit plus depuis longtemps de toute façon.

TEX

Bien, alors juste River Song et le Docteur. Euh, vous n'avez pas de nom, Docteur ?

DOCTEUR

Si. Docteur est mon nom.

TEX

Ah… Drôle de nom… Et un nom de famille ?

DOCTEUR

Non, juste le Docteur. C'est pas si compliqué à comprendre…

TEX

Bien, Docteur. Et quel est votre lien avec Mademoiselle Song ?

RIVER

Je suis sa femme.

TEX

Ah ? Et vous ne portez pas le même nom ? Étrange. Mais c'est votre choix. Nous avons donc trois couples mariés avec nous. On va pouvoir commencer, dans ce cas. Mesdames, je vous invite à vous retirer pour la première manche.

Bien, alors on est partis avec les questions pour les hommes. Désolé, Antoine, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure. Le premier compagnon, donc.

Passons aux questions… La première, maintenant :

« Quelle serait la réflexion à ne pas faire à votre femme, euh, je veux dire compagnon ? »

MICHEL

Ouh alors voyons ça… Hum je dirais une critique sur sa cuisine. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour ça mais elle s'acharne pourtant à la faire. Et elle n'aime pas que je fasse des réflexions à ce sujet.

TEX

D'accord : sa cuisine. Antoine ?

ANTOINE

Alors, hum, peut-être bien sur l'haltérophilie. Il n'aime pas que je lui dise qu'il n'en fait pas assez.

TEX

OK. Et vous, Docteur ?

DOCTEUR

Attendez, je réfléchis ! Voyons peut-être bien au sujet du temps qu'il ne faut pas réécrire… Mais c'est elle qui me l'a dit la première fois, alors… Son vieillissement peut-être ? Mais c'est elle que ça gène, pas moi.

TEX

Décidez-vous !

DOCTEUR

Ou alors peut-être sur son métier ? Elle n'aime pas les remarques désobligeantes que je fais sur les archéologues. Euh non, non plus… Ah, je sais ! Elle déteste quand je lui parle de sa tendance à tuer !

TEX

Sa tendance à tuer ?

DOCTEUR

Oui, je crois que ça vient de son côté psychopathe.

TEX

… Bien… Euh, passons à la question suivante :

« De nouveaux voisins, jeunes et mignons, vous invitent chez eux et vous proposent un bain collectif dans leur jacuzzi à quatre places. Quelle est votre réaction ?

1) Vous êtes tenté mais pas votre chérie, dommage pour vous.

2) Ou alors vous êtes choqué, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan cul ?

3) Ou bien enfin, vous êtes charmés, quelle future bonne relation de voisinage.

Bien, messieurs, vos réponses ?

Commençons par vous, Antoine.

ANTOINE

Choqué, à coup sûr…

TEX

Michel ?

MICHEL

Je serais bien tenté mais connaissant Jeanne… Donc oui, tenté.

TEX

Tenté mais dommage, la première donc. Et vous Docteur ? Vous avez besoin d'y réfléchir ?

DOCTEUR

Pourquoi ? C'est une proposition alléchante. Un bon jacuzzi ! Après il faut voir où, les différences de températures entre un jacuzzi et l'atmosphère de certaines planètes font parfois des drôles de mélanges…

TEX

Abrégez par pitié ! Quelle réponse ? Tenté, choqué ou charmé ?

DOCTEUR

Charmé.

TEX

Parfait ! On va pouvoir passer à la dernière question.

Musique !

ANTOINE

Oh les Bronzés !

MICHEL

C'est la musique du deux. Mon film préféré…

TEX

C'était la musique des Bronzés font du ski comme vous l'avez tous reconnu.

DOCTEUR

Quoi ? Les Bronzés ? C'est pas une médiocre comédie française du XXIème siècle ?

TEX

Oui.

« Bien la question est de savoir quel personnage de ce film vous correspondrait le mieux : »

1) Soit Bernard, le colérique hypocrite et égoïste.

2) Ou bien Jérome, le frimeur qui n'aime pas perdre même au ping-pong.

3) Ou encore, dernière proposition, Jean-Claude, le « Roi de la Loose ».

Qu'en dites-vous, Antoine ?

ANTOINE

Malheureusement pour moi… Je dirais le Roi de la Loose, Jean-Claude.

TEX

D'accord. Désolé, on me dit que l'on n'a pas le temps pour une anecdote. On verra après avec Mike. Docteur ?

DOCTEUR

Hum, roi de la loose, je le fais un peu parfois mais je suis toujours un winner à la fin alors, non. Bien, je dirais la deuxième alors.

TEX

Le frimeur qui n'aime pas perdre ? Bien, c'est enregistré. Et vous, Michel ?

MICHEL

Bernard ! Ma femme me compare toujours à lui quand elle regarde le film ! Ou plutôt, elle le compare à moi.

TEX

Bien, ça devrait aider, alors… C'est fini pour ces questions. On va retrouver vos fe, compagnons.

PREMIERE MANCHE

TEX

Bien, nous sommes de retour. Alors première question :

« Mesdames, s'il y avait une réflexion qu'il ne fallait absolument pas vous faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait ? Commençons par le fauteuil rouge. Jeanne ?

JEANNE

Hum… Je pense que vu que je me vexe facilement, beaucoup de choses pourraient aller. Mais il faut en choisir une… Alors euh. Ma cuisine, peut-être ? Il la critique toujours !

TEX

Regardons-ça tout de suite.

CARTON = SA CUISINE

BAISER

TEX

Bien, Mike, qu'en dites, vous ?

MIKE

Hum je sais pas. Une réflexion qu'il ne faut pas me faire, c'est ça ?

TEX

Oui, c'est la question.

MIKE

Hum, peut-être les heures auxquelles je rentre du boulot. Je n'aime pas qu'il me reproche de rentrer tard quand ça arrive.

TEX

Et ça arrive souvent ?

MIKE

Ben, je travaille dans un bar donc c'est un peu tous les jours…

TEX

Je vois mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait parlé de ça…

CARTON = L'HALTEROPHILIE

MIKE

Ah oui, ça aussi.

ANTOINE

J'ai pas pensé au bar mais j'avoue que je lui fais aussi souvent des réflexions là-dessus…

TEX

Bien, passons au dernier couple… River ?

RIVER

Ma manie de tirer et de ne pas épargner mes victimes.

TEX

Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.

RIVER

Je le suis. C'est ce qu'il a eu le plus de mal à accepter chez moi.

DOCTEUR

J'ai pas eu du mal à l'accepter : j'ai essayé de te changer. De supprimer la psychopate en toi. Et puis j'ai quand même assez bien réussi…

RIVER

Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dois pas avoir eu de rapport sur mes dernières victimes…

TEX

Montrez le carton, Docteur !

DOCTEUR

Oh oui, j'ai oublié.

CARTON = SA TENDANCE A TUER SANS PITIE

RIVER

Ah, ah !

TEX

Bien ça fait donc 5 points pour les Rouges et les Bleus aucun pour les Jaunes. Deuxième question :

« De nouveaux voisins, jeunes et mignons, vous invitent chez eux et vous proposent un bain collectif dans leur jacuzzi à quatre places. Quelle est la réaction de votre conjoint ?

1) Il est tenté mais pas vous, dommage pour lui !

2) Ou alors il est choqué, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan cul ?

3) Et enfin dernière proposition : il est charmé, quelle future bonne relation de voisinage.

Commençons par Mike et Antoine.

MIKE

Il est certainement tenté et moi-aussi… C'est ça la différence entre la une et la trois, notre avis à nous ?

TEX

Oui.

MIKE

Alors je dirais charmé.

TEX

Carton, s'il vous plait.

CARTON = CHOQUE

MIKE

Quoi, choqué ? C'est juste un jacuzzi ! C'est comme à la piscine.

ANTOINE

Avec des inconnus ?

MIKE

A la piscine aussi d'ailleurs.

ANTOINE

Je ne vais pas non plus à la piscine…

MIKE

Ouais…

COUP DE CARTON

MIKE

Hey !

TEX

C'est le jeu. Bien, River, à vous de répondre.

RIVER

Connaissant mon Docteur, je répondrais sans hésiter qu'il est charmé.

CARTON = CHARME

TEX

Bonne réponse !

BAISER

TEX

A vous, Jeanne. Alors : tenté, choqué ou charmé ?

JEANNE

Sûrement tenté mais moi, jamais !

CARTON = TENTE

BAISER

TEX

Et c'est la bonne !

Question suivante !

MUSIQUE

« Dans les Bronzés font du ski, quel personnage correspondrait le mieux à votre mari : »

1) Soit Bernard, le colérique hypocrite et égoïste.

2) Ou bien Jérome, le frimeur qui n'aime pas perdre même au ping-pong.

3) Ou encore, dernière proposition, Jean-Claude, le « Roi de la Loose ».

Commençons par River Song, Bernard, Jerome ou Jean-Claude ?

RIVER

Vous pouvez répéter les propositions s'il vous plait ?

TEX

Vous ne connaissez pas le film ?

RIVER

Jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de films que je regarde…

TEX

Bien… Alors vous avez le choix entre Jerome, le frimeur qui n'aime pas perdre, Bernard, le colérique hypocrite et égoïste et enfin Jean-Claude, le Roi de la Loose.

RIVER

Les trois lui iraient très bien…

DOCTEUR

Hey !

TEX

Mais vous devez en choisir un !

RIVER

Le côté colérique, hypocrite, il les a mais égoïste quand même moins. Le roi de la loose, ça lui arrive mais pas très souvent et le côté frimeur… Hum si quand même. Et n'aimant pas perdre ? Qui aime perdre ? Allez, le premier, votre Jerome.

TEX

Vérifions ça ensemble.

CARTON = JEROME

RIVER

Oui !

DOCTEUR

Roi de la Loose, j'ai hésité mais quand est-ce que je suis hypocrite et colérique ?

RIVER

Oh je te le ferais remarquer, mon petit cœur ! Je n'y manquerais pas !

TEX

Et 5 points de plus pour les bleus. Aux Rouges, Jeanne, votre réponse ?

JEANNE

C'est facile ! Bernard ! A chaque fois que je vois le film, je lui dis que c'est son jumeau !

TEX

C'est ce qu'il nous a dit… Mais vérifions !

CARTON = BERNARD

BAISER

TEX

Aux Jaunes, maintenant. Mike, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?

MIKE

Je connais mal le film mais puisque c'est une sorte de looser, je dirais le dernier, Jean-Claude.

TEX

Vérifions ça tout de suite.

CARTON = JEAN-CLAUDE

TEX

Alors, une petite anecdote ?

MIKE

Oh, disons qu'il n'a jamais vraiment de chance… Aux jeux par exemple. Il perd aussi souvent des trucs comme ses clés, sa carte de bus voire de crédit. Et il lui arrive pas mal de trucs… Le quotidien.

TEX

D'accord. Bon cette manche est finie. Voyons ensemble les scores de nos trois couples !

**VOIX OFF **

**Les Bleus et les Rouges sont en tête avec 15 points, un sans-faute. Les Jaunes ont quant à eux 5 points.**

TEX

Bien, passons à la deuxième manche, avec les femmes. Et homme.

D'abord parlez-nous de vos rencontres respectives avec vos conjoints. Jeanne, commencez.

JEANNE

Oh, c'était très classique… On était au lycée ensemble et on s'est retrouvés dans la même boite qui nous a embauchés après l'université. On était déjà amis mais on n'avait pas gardé contact. La première fois que je l'ai revu, c'était notre premier jour à tous les deux et on se sentait perdus dans l'entreprise. Il m'a proposé de rester avec moi en voyant mon désarroi et m'a payé un café. Puis un autre l'après-midi du même jour…

TEX

Très mignon. Et vous, Mike?

MIKE

C'était dans mon bar. Antoine est pas un gros buveur et il ne quittait pas le bar de toute la soirée. Il est revenu le lendemain en faisant de même et en ne buvant qu'un verre de bière de toute la soirée. Plusieurs fois comme ça et après j'ai osé lui demander ce qu'il faisait là si c'était pas pour boire et il m'a répondu que c'était pour moi…

TEX

Oh, très mignon également. Et vous, River ? Votre rencontre avec Docteur ?

RIVER

_Le _Docteur. Et laquelle ? La sienne ou la mienne ?

TEX

Parce que vous avez eu plusieurs premières rencontres ?

RIVER

Lui, oui. Mais il ne veut pas m'en parler… Spoilers… Après la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et qu'il m'a rencontré, c'était le jour de ma naissance. Ou le lendemain je suis plus trop sûre sur la date… Je l'ai revu ensuite quelques années plus tard en Floride. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vraiment rencontré en sachant qui il était et la première fois que je l'ai vu avec ses yeux-là… Alors, j'avais environ trente ans, je venais de voler une voiture et j'étais poursuivie par la police – ça arrivait souvent à l'époque – j'avais suivi mes deux meilleurs amis et parents jusqu'au site d'atterrissage de son TARDIS je lui ai foncé dessus et je l'ai renversé. Après, j'ai tiré dans son TARDIS, j'ai été tuée par Hitler, je me suis régénérée, je l'ai empoisonné avec un baiser et finalement sauvé en donnant toutes mes prochaines régénérations, devenant mortelle. Après il m'a laissé dans un hôpital et je ne l'ai retrouvé que beaucoup d'années plus tard, je l'ai tué et épousé dans la même journée. Sacrée journée d'ailleurs. Oh, j'en ai trop dit, non ?

TEX

Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot, mais si vous ne vouliez pas raconter votre première rencontre, ce n'était pas la peine de nous inventer un tel conte.

RIVER

Oh, mais je n'invente rien ! J'ai très peu d'imagination.

TEX

Ah ?! Oublions et passons aux questions.

Première question :

« Sur quel sujet devez-vous admettre que votre compagnon a souvent raison ? »

River, vous commencez ?

RIVER

Mon avenir. Et ce n'est pas souvent : c'est toujours. Les Spoilers c'est vraiment nécessaires entre nous. Alors peut-être plutôt la nécessité des spoilers ? Et du journal intime bleu TARDIS ?

TEX

Votre réponse ?

RIVER

Non, mon avenir. Après tout, ce n'est pas forcé qu'il évoque ce sujet, si ?

TEX

Euh, ce n'est pas dans la question.

RIVER

Alors, oui : mon avenir.

TEX

Bien. Même si c'est vraiment très spéciale comme réponse… Jeanne, votre avis ?

JEANNE

Je vais peut-être me répéter un peu mais je dirais encore la cuisine.

TEX

Comme quoi vous faites mal la cuisine ?

JEANNE

Oui, c'est ça.

TEX

D'accord, c'est noté. Mike ?

MIKE

Je vais me répéter aussi mais je dirais le fait que je me sois acheté des haltères et que je ne m'en serve jamais. Il dit que c'était inutile comme achat.

TEX

Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet…

MIKE

Et bien mes achats compulsifs et inutiles.

TEX

Bien. Alors maintenant la deuxième question :

« Mesdames, monsieur, selon vous quel type d'homme aurait tendance à vous faire fuir à coup sûr ?

1° Quelqu'un à qui il faut prendre la main pour une prise de sang

2° Quelqu'un à qui il faut expliquer qu'Obama n'est pas un joueur de basket

3° Quelqu'un qui porterait un jogging avec des mocassins à pompons.

Jeanne, commencez.

JEANNE

Je dirais la deuxième, quelqu'un à qui il faut expliquer qu'Obame n'est pas un joueur de basket.

TEX

D'accord. River ?

RIVER

Hum… Le type de la prise de sang peut-être. J'hésite avec les mocassins parce que les Fez c'est tout aussi ridicule et pourtant je suis toujours avec lui…

TEX

Des Fez ?

RIVER

Oh, une de ces dernières passions… J'ai dégommé le premier mais je suis sûre qu'il en cache d'autres dans le TARDIS.

TEX

Des Fez ?

RIVER

Oui, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? C'est une sorte de chapeau turc. Vraiment ridicule !

TEX

Hum hum… Ce n'est pas le sujet, ici. Alors votre réponse ?

RIVER

Finalement je vais opter pour la seconde... L'ignorance c'est sûrement ce qui me repousse le plus.

TEX

Euh très bien, alors, Mike, vous, vous en dites quoi ?

MIKE

Vous pouvez répéter les propositions ?

TEX

Le chétif pour une prise de sang, l'idiot qui prend Obama pour un basketteur ou le ridicule type en jogging et mocassins à pompons ?

MIKE

Je dirais le chétif.

TEX

Bien, c'est enregistré. Nous pouvons passer à la dernière question, la question BONUS :

« Faire l'amour, entre vous ça se résume à

1° Une coutume journalière.

2° Un rituel hebdomadaire

3° Ou bien l'événement du mois.

JEANNE

C'est quoi que cette question !

TEX

Commençons avec vous, Jeanne.

Alors : au quotidien, à la semaine ou au mois ?

JEANNE

Plutôt à la semaine, je dirais.

TEX

OK, Mike?

MIKE

Avant j'aurais dit la première mais maintenant ce serait plus la semaine aussi. Le rituel hebdomadaire.

TEX

D'accord… River ?

RIVER

Oh alors l'événement du mois sans aucun doute. C'est même parfois un peu plus qu'un mois quand il n'est pas à l'heure au rendez-vous. Ou si je suis de sortie…

TEX

De sortie ? Où ça ?

RIVER

Non, je veux dire si je suis sortie. Si je suis partie, que je me suis échappée.

TEX

Echappée ?

RIVER

De prison.

TEX

De prison ?

RIVER

Oui, de prison. Bref, l'événement du mois.

TEX

Hum. Oui, l'événement du mois. Noté…

Hum passons à la seconde manche…

SECONDE MANCHE

**VOIX OFF**

**Et c'est parti pour la seconde et dernière manche de cette émission. Allons-y !**

DOCTEUR

ALONSO !

TEX

Hein ? Pardon ?

DOCTEUR

Oh rien, une vieille habitude qui est revenue…

TEX

Ah ? Bref, commençons par la première question !

« Sur quel sujet votre compagnon/femme doit-il/elle reconnaitre que vous avez souvent raison ?

Débutons avec les Jaunes Antoine, je vous écoute.

ANTOINE

Hum. Que j'ai raison, c'est ça ? Ah ! Les achats insensés qu'il fait !

TEX

Vérifions ça maintenant.

CARTON = SES ACHATS COMPULSIFS

BAISER

TEX

Aux Rouges à présent. Michel, votre avis ?

MICHEL

Euh, là tout de suite, je pense aux trucs à bricoler dans la maison.

JEANNE

Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé.

TEX

Le Carton !

CARTON = MA CUISINE

COUP DE CARTON

MICHEL

Quoi ? Mais tu m'en veux toujours quand j'en dis du mal de ta cuisine !

JEANNE

C'est pas parce que je me vexe que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi…

TEX

Bon, passons aux Bleus. Docteur, votre réponse ?

DOCTEUR

Un sujet où j'ai toujours raison ? J'ai toujours raison sur tout ou pratiquement tout… Alors lequel a pu lui venir en tête en premier… Ah, ça y est : son futur !

TEX

Une drôle de réponse…

DOCTEUR

Oui… Mais j'ai une bonne mémoire.

TEX

Une bonne _mémoire_ ?

DOCTEUR

Concernant son futur, pas votre jeu stupide d'humains amoureux…

CARTON = MON FUTUR

COUP DE CARTON

DOCTEUR

Hey ! J'ai eu bon !

RIVER

C'était pour les humains, mon petit cœur.

TEX

Pas pour notre jeu ?

RIVER

Non. Ma mère et mon père ont voulu nous inscrire et on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix… Ils nous ont inscrits il y a quoi, cinquante ans ?

DOCTEUR

Je dirais plus… Un siècle au moins.

TEX

Le jeu n'existait même pas !

RIVER

Mais ils le connaissaient déjà…

TEX

Hum si vous le dites c'est trop compliqué de vous comprendre tous les deux. Passons à la deuxième question…

« Messieurs, selon vous quel type d'homme aurait tendance à faire fuir votre femme ou mari à coup sûr

1° Quelqu'un à qui il faut prendre la main pour une prise de sang

2° Quelqu'un à qui il faut expliquer qu'Obama n'est pas un joueur de basket

3° Quelqu'un qui porterait un jogging avec des mocassins à pompons.

Commençons avec vous, Antoine.

ANTOINE

Euh le gars en jogging.

TEX

Vérifions.

CARTON = PRISE DE SANG

COUP DE CARTON

ANTOINE

Et mais je suis plus ce type là que les deux autres.

MIKE

Et je ne t'accompagne pas chez le médecin…

TEX

Vous parlerez plus tard… on n'a plus vraiment le temps... Michel, à vous de répondre.

MICHEL

Je dirais aussi le type chétif de la prise de sang.

TEX

Vérifions

CARTON = OBAMA BASKETTEUR

TEX

Mauvaise réponse…

JEANNE

C'est plus la tête que je regarde que le physique quand même.

MICHEL

Mouais…

COUP DE CARTON

TEX

Docteur, répondez.

DOCTEUR

Le gars en jogging ? Non, je suis plus ridicule que ça trop souvent pour qu'elle ait pensé à ça… Le gars chétif de la prise de sang.

TEX

Hum… Non, je ne crois pas.

CARTON = OBAMA BASKETTEUR

TEX

Mauvaise Réponse…

RIVER

J'ai hésité. Mais pour le coup, je crois que l'ignorant le plus complet est celui que je fuirais le plus. Et le plus vite.

DOCTEUR

Pourquoi, qui c'est cet Obama ?

RIVER

Le président actuel des Etats-Unis… Le premier afro-américain.

DOCTEUR

Déjà? Réélu deux fois si je me souviens bien… Je ne l'ai jamais encore rencontré ce president-là. Ah mais c'est l'archéologue, là, qui a répondu !

RIVER

Pourquoi ? Tu as quoi contre les archéologues ?

DOCTEUR

Tu sais ce que j'ai contre les archéologues ! Enfin, non, tu ne le sais pas encore…

RIVER

Ah, d'autres spoilers ?

DOCTEUR

Oui. Toujours.

TEX

On a une émission à finir !

DOCTEUR

Oh, oui, désolé.

COUP DE CARTON

RIVER

Ca me démangeait…

TEX

Ok… Dernière question, la question BONUS !

« Faire l'amour, entre vous ça se résume à :

1° Une coutume journalière.

2° Un rituel hebdomadaire

3° Ou bien l'événement du mois.

Allons d'abord voir le couple Poisson du fauteuil Rouge.

MICHEL

Un rituel hebdomadaire.

TEX

Vérifions.

CARTON = RITUEL

BAISER

TEX

Allez les Jaunes, à vous.

MIKE

Hum, je dirais une coutume journalière.

TEX

Non, ce n'est pas ça.

CARTON = RITUEL

MIKE

Quoi ! Mais c'est pas devenu un rituel toutes les semaines !

ANTOINE

On n'est pas non plus journaliers… Plus maintenant.

COUP DE CARTON

TEX

Très bien, dernière question et dernière réponse… Docteur ?

DOCTEUR

Je dirais l'événement du mois… Ce serait plutôt de l'année pour moi…

RIVER

Pas obligé de le préciser, mon petit cœur…

TEX

Montrez le carton…

CARTON = EVENEMENT

BAISER

TEX

Bien ! Et ça fait dix points supplémentaires pour tous les couples ! Ah non, pardon pas pour Mike et Antoine… Désolé. Voyons donc maintenant les scores finaux !

**VOIX OFF**

**Rouges = 25 points.**

**Jaunes = 10 points.**

**Bleus = 30 points.**

TEX

Ce sont donc les Bleus qui vont en finale aujourd'hui. Applaudissez-les ! Et pour les autres couples, voilà des chocolats. Merci d'être venus nous voir.

APPLAUDISSEMENTS

FINALE

RIVER

On est en finale ? Je l'aurais jamais cru !

DOCTEUR

Pourquoi ?

RIVER

On n'est pas vraiment un couple normal…

DOCTEUR

C'est ce qui nous a fait arriver ici. Et on va continuer comme ça, River.

RIVER

Si tu le dis, Docteur...

TEX

Bien, nous sommes maintenant à la fin de cette émission, en finale avec River Song et le Docteur. Applaudissez-les encore pour être arrivés jusque-là.

APPLAUDISSEMENTS

TEX

Bien je vous rappelle les règles : 7 bonnes réponses et vous gagnez. Six mauvaises et vous perdez. Vous devez répondre vite « oui » ou « non » à savoir si votre épouse connait ou non la réponse à la question.

DOCTEUR

Quelle questions tordues peut-il y avoir ?

RIVER

Chut !

TEX

Vous avez une minute. Top Chrono c'est parti !

« Docteur, River connait-elle :

- votre groupe sanguin ?

DOCTEUR

Non…

TEX

- La profession que vous rêviez d'exercer en étant enfant ?

DOCTEUR

Euh non plus…

TEX

Vous devez répondre oui à des questions ! On reprend :

River connait-elle la femme de vos fantasmes ?

DOCTEUR

Bon, on va dire que oui… puisqu'il faut répondre oui...

RIVER

Marylin Monroe ?

DOCTEUR

Ah non, elle, c'est déjà fait...

TEX

Hein ? Pardon, on m'informe que ça fait une mauvaise réponse et qu'il reste 45 secondes.

Reprenons ! River connait-elle le nombre de fois par semaine où vous allez dans une grande surface ?

DOCTEUR

Oui !

RIVER

Zéro

TEX

L'objet que vous emporteriez sur une île déserte ?

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Son tournevis sonique.

TEX

Votre loisir préféré ?

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Euh, voyager dans le Temps ?

TEX

On en est à trois bonnes réponses, une mauvaise et à la moitié du temps réglementaire. Docteur, River connait-elle le pire défaut que vous trouvez chez les autres ?

DOCTEUR

Humains ?

RIVER

Oui, humains !

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Leur curiosité ?

TEX

Non. Le métier que vous admirez le plus ?

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Professeur.

TEX

Votre film préféré ?

DOCTEUR

Non…

TEX

Le pays étranger qui vous a le plus plu ?

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Le Royaume-Uni.

TEX

Stop! Vous n'êtes pas anglais ?

DOCTEUR

Pas d'origine, non.

TEX

Ah. Bien, hum, River connait-elle votre couleur de voiture préférée ?

DOCTEUR

Oui !

RIVER

Bleue ?

TEX

Le prénom de votre coiffeur ?

DOCTEUR

Non.

RIVER

Tu as un coiffeur ?

DOCTEUR

Oui, sur Barcelone.

RIVER

La planète aux chiens sans truffes ?

DOCTEUR

Oui pas la ville !

TEX

Euh euh… Top, votre aliment le plus consommé ?

DOCTEUR

Oui !

RIVER

Les bâtonnets de poisson crème anglaise !

TEX

Euh… Oui, c'est ça… Bien alors… Ca vous fait…

**VOIX OFF **

**7 bonnes réponses et sur le gong.**

DOCTEUR

Vraiment ?

RIVER

Bon, on a bien fait de reporter notre voyage dans la constellation de la Chimène, alors !

TEX

La Chimène ? C'est un personnage de Corneille, ça.

DOCTEUR

Corneille, le chanteur ?

RIVER

Non ! Pierre Corneille, le dramaturge français du XVIIème siècle. L'auteur du Cid, entre autres...

DOCTEUR

Ah, ce Corneille-là ! Ah, oui, un homme charmant et plein de génie. Du génie non-reconnu. Comme pour Van Gogh au fond. Et donc, Chimène... Oui, ça doit avoir un lien. Je suis pas trop littérature et encore moins en ce qui concerne le théâtre français.

RIVER

C'est pourtant une belle pièce… Mais j'y repense, Marylin ?

DOCTEUR

Oui, oh il y a longtemps maintenant !

RIVER

Et c'est qui la femme de tes fantasmes, alors ?

DOCTEUR

Pourquoi?

RIVER

Pour savoir. J'ai bien le droit!

DOCTEUR

Moui, en fait je ne savais pas trop quoi dire alors j'ai pensé que question fantasme, le mieux serait une femme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. La seule que je n'aurais, moi, jamais… La seule qui m'aura, elle, toujours.

RIVER

Rose.

DOCTEUR

Oui.

RIVER

Elle te manque encore, n'est-ce pas?

DOCTEUR

Non. Elle reste juste dans mes fantasmes parce qu'elle m'est inaccessible pour toujours mais elle ne me manque plus! C'est du passé...

RIVER

C'était ton choix mais tu le regrettes quand même, non ?

DOCTEUR

Oui, c'est vrai. Parfois...

RIVER

Et je ne crois pas que tu ais pensé à elle uniquement parce qu'elle est trop loin pour toi.

DOCTEUR

Il y a prescription, je te dis.

RIVER

Pour Marylin? C'est possible. Mais pour Rose? Je ne crois pas... Je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura jamais une.

DOCTEUR

Je n'en sais rien non plus… Mais ne pensons plus à ça. On est les Z'amours… Les vainqueurs ! C'est super, non ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'en diraient Amy et Rory!

RIVER

Oh, ils seraient sûrement surpris! Je continue de penser que c'était une bonne blague qu'ils voulaient nous faire... Mais j'ai hâte de quitter la Terre maintenant! J'ai besoin d'espace et aucune envie de retourner dans ma prison. Pas aussi tôt après en être sortie! Et rester ici n'est pas plus plaisant...

DOCTEUR

Retournons au TARDIS dans ce cas et en route vers la Chimène!

RIVER

Merveilleuse idée ! Mais tu crois qu'on a gagné quoi, au juste ?

DOCTEUR

Bonne question. Pardon, on gagne quoi dans ce jeu?

TEX

Oh! Mais c'est vrai que j'en ai oublié de vous présenter votre cadeau!

**VOIX OFF**

**En effet... Alors River, Docteur, vous gagnez tous les deux un voyage en amoureux à l'île Maurice. Un joyau étincelant dans les eaux turquoises de l'océan Indien...**

DOCTEUR

Un voyage, sérieusement?! C'est quoi ce jeu ! On n'a joué pour un simple voyage ? Retournons au TARDIS maintenant et allons voir le joyau étincelant de la galaxie d'Iphilia! Rien à voir avec l'Océan Indien de la Terre ! Allons-y, River. En route pour la Chimène et cette fois : aller direct sans escales !


End file.
